Akatsuki: Organización de enfermos mentales
by Tubbiefox
Summary: Si gustan darse un rato de risas, léanlo. El primer episodio puede no convencerlos, para el tercero ya se reirán bastante. Pero advierto que está descontinuado. Pueden encontrar la nueva versión en mi perfil, "Cuando no queda nada".
1. Conociendo a la familia

.

**__****http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/8088773/1/Cuando_no_queda_nada (quitar los espacios luego de los puntos)**

**__****Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Akatsuki, una de las muchas organizaciones criminales que habitan en la corrupta ciudad de Konoha, caracterizada por el hecho de que la mayoría de sus miembros vienen recién salidos del manicomio y por residir en el basurero comunitario de la ciudad. Akatsuki está integrada por Pain, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Tobi. A continuación mencionaré los más sobresalientes aspectos de estos:

Empezaré con Tobi, un divertido anciano con una edad que va cerca de los 80 o 90 años; pero que tiene la mentalidad de un infante. Cuando se encontraba en el manicomio conoció a Tsunade, una cincuentona obsesionada con verse joven que le propuso un trato, qué consistía en que esta le daría una bolsita llena de caramelos cada vez que le llevara _Botox_; Tobi aceptó y comenzó a buscar y entregarle el medicamento a Tsunade a cambio de los caramelos. Luego de algún tiempo el Akatsuki comenzó a sentir curiosidad por el _Botox_ y sus efectos, por lo que inyectó un poco en su frente y así ver que pasaba, tuvo una fuerte reacción alérgica y se le deformó el rostro entero; desde entonces usa una máscara color naranja para cubrirlo. Actualmente se encuentra en un viaje intergaláctico.

Continuaré con el líder de la organización, Pain. Este Akatsuki destaca por padecer de trastorno de identidad disociativo, es decir, tiene 7 distintas personalidades: una cómica, una agresiva, otra sarcástica, una con un serio problema suicida, una gay, otra tonta y por último una con complejo de emo, que es su personalidad original. Esta enfermedad le ha traído a Pain nada más que desgracias, destacando de entre todas la de _Pancho_, un enfermero/aeromozo/travesti con el cual Pain, mientras su personalidad gay le dominaba, iba a contraer matrimonio. Pero que su personalidad agresiva asesinó en un ataque de furia. Su ser cómico animó el funeral.

Seguiré con Kisame. Siempre, desde que era un niño había tenido el gran deseo de convertirse en pez, llegando a realizar una gran cantidad de experimentos en su persona con el fin de hacer realidad su deseo, pero al final lo único que consiguió fue que el color de su cuerpo se tornara azul, branquias aparecieran en su rostro, sus ojos tomaran la forma de un circulito blanco con un punto negro en el centro, y se viera obligado a utilizar una pecera llena de agua en la cabeza tipo Bob Esponja cuando visita a Arenita para poder respirar. Enloqueció debido a que por su "cambio de look" varios delfines trataron de abusar de él sexualmente cuando visitó un acuario. Estuvo 10 años internado en el manicomio luego de esto.

Cuarto, Itachi. Este Akatsuki sufre de una increíble gama de adicciones, como, por ejemplo, a la cocaína, heroína, tabaco, alcohol, marihuana, marihuana para niños, vitaminas con forma de dinosaurio, sustancia verde, sustancia gris, sustancia multicolor, entre muchas otras. Pese a esto, Itachi es uno de los solteros más codiciados en la ciudad de Konoha, actor profesional, protagonista de su propia serie de televisión_Itachi Shippuden,_ y el único de la organización que no ha sido ingresado al manicomio.

Continúo con Deidara, un antiguo vendedor de figuritas hechas con arcilla que escondían bombas explosivas dentro; obsequio perfecto para ex-esposas, jefes de trabajo o para el hombre que te espía desde el edificio de enfrente. Un día fue al orfanato ¿_Por Qué Me Abandonaste?_Para vender su producto a los niños, le fue bien, vendió toda su mercancía, desafortunadamente los niños del orfanato comieron las figuras creyendo que eran de esos "Bubaloos sabor a arcilla con relleno explosivamente delicioso" que vieron en un anuncio de televisión, y pues, se imaginan, les dio diarrea y cuando esta se les pasó, explotaron. Deidara tuvo un ataque psicótico cuando un intestino de niño cayó directo en su boca, comiéndoselo accidentalmente, y visitó el manicomio por unos 10 largos años.

Proseguiré con Sasori, un chico bipolar que tiene un sinfín de títeres que, según él, están vivos y tienen poderes como los que salen Dragon Ball Z; les da de comer, juega con ellos, los baña, los viste y dice ser su padre, y también ser su madre, cuando los títeres son bebes y los debe amamantar.

Hidan, él es una persona extremadamente religiosa, buena y que ayudaría a cualquiera aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Anteriormente era malo y pertenecía al Jashinismo, una religión donde debías sacrificar personas, castrar ponis y subir videos comprometedores del Papa a YouTube, o sino, tu dios Elmo II alias "Jashin", te revelaría el final de tu programa de televisión favorito sin censurar ningún detalle. Hidan es el único de la organización cuyo estado psicológico mejoró luego de ir al manicomio.

Seguiré con Konan, la única mujer de la organización. Konan tiene un problema de retardo mental que le produjeron sus compañeros de Akatsuki, cuando la llevaron como regalo de cumpleaños a hacer paracaidismo, con un paracaídas defectuoso. Ella se rehusó a ir desde el momento que le propusieron la idea, pero una vez la amenazaron con quemarle su colección de papel higiénico usado si no iba, no tuvo otra opción. Lidera su propia banda criminal, integrada por ella y dos personas.

Kakuzu, el hombre más viejo de la ciudad. Gracias a su aspecto de anciana bien anciana, el Akatsuki ha logrado ser contratado para actuar en las películas _La noche de los muertos vivientes_, _Resident Evil 4_ y _El Amanecer de los Muertos_, interpretando a "Zombi hambriento que come a hombre hambriento, que come pierna de pollo", "Zombi hambriento con las tripas de fuera" y "Zombi hambriento punk con diente de oro", respectivamente. También cabe mencionar que este Akatsuki a lo largo de su vida y debido a su avanzada edad ha sufrido un total de 17 paros cardiacos, se le han hecho 5 trasplantes de corazón y casi todos los días sufre diminutos infartos, lo que lo convirtió en una persona muy inestable y por ende, loco.

Zetsu, al igual que Pain sufre de desorden de personalidad teniendo dos distintos alter egos. Pinta su cuerpo una mitad negra y la otra de blanco, representando con su lado negro a una personalidad, mientras que con su parte blanca representa la otra. La negra es sumamente agresiva y malévola, a tal grado que roba ancianos del asilo de Konoha por las noches, los lleva a la guarida de la organización, los golpea con una lechuga y los devuelve hasta más noche. La blanca por su parte, es amable y afeminada, roba ancianos del asilo al igual que su otro ser, pero es para bañarlos y darles rico pudín. Zetsu se viste con un extraño disfraz de planta, no siente atracción por los hombres ni por las mujeres, tampoco por las plantas, aunque es la creencia de muchos.

Bueno, allí los tienen, ¿adorables verdad?


	2. Muchos raros problemas

.

Había llegado el domingo, la ciudad de Konoha gozaba de una cálida y pacífica mañana. En el basurero de la ciudad se podían apreciar las brillantes y humeantes llamas que envolvían una gran pila de neumáticos de auto, no puedes empezar el día sin respirar ese embriagante humo asesino. Las enormes ratas radiactivas que habitan en la parte este del basurero habían retado a los Akatsuki a un amistoso partido de voleibol, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu e Itachi dieron la cara por su organización y aceptaron el desafío.

Mientras el partido daba lugar, Konan se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Ya que no tenían estufa ni luz eléctrica debía encender una fogata para poder cocinar, así que fue a tomar un poco de fuego de los neumáticos en llamas con un madero, se dirigió a la cocina, hizo su fogata y comenzó a hacer la comida preferida de la organización, waffles.

Sasori por su parte, se encontraba bañando a sus amados títeres, hoy los llevaría a jugar al parque.

Deidara era el único de la organización que se encontraba fuera del basurero; los domingos era su turno de ir a pedir limosna a la ciudad.

Pain se encontraba haciendo una lista de todo lo que la organización necesitaba, "una Coca Cola de 2 litros, laxantes para Kakuzu, un par de toallas sanitarias para Konan, dinero…".

Zetsu acababa de despertar, y como todas las mañanas se dirigió a la cocina a ver que había de desayuno…

—¿Qué haces retrasada? —preguntó, muy amablemente Zetsu negro a Konan al momento que llegó a la cocina.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames retrasada! —Le regañó en tono serio la chica— Dime tontita —dijo dulcemente y siguió cocinando.

—Tontita es poco para ti —insultó Zetsu negro.

—Vete al damonio —se defendió enojada.

—Es _al demonio_ —le corrigió, usando un molesto tono.

—¡Yo dego como quera! —soltó y amenazó con lanzarle la espátula para cocina que tenía en mano.

—¡No peleen! —habló de repente Zetsu blanco, que por lo que parece había estado durmiendo. Zetsu negro le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Auchi! —Se quejó— ¡Ya verás! —tomó un cuchillo para mantequilla plástico y trató de hacerle daño a su otro ser con el.

Konan olvidó que estaba incluida en la discusión, asi que simplemente continuó cocinando tranquila. Una vez había terminado se dispuso a colocar los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa del comedor, pero tropezó con un gran cráneo de vaca que los Akatsuki tenían en el suelo como decoración, dejando caer los cubiertos y platos sobre Zetsu, el cual al ser golpeado por estos cayó sobre la fogata que Konan había hecho, incendiándose.

—¡Konan hija de tu mami! —insultaron ambos Zetsus, envueltos en llamas.

La Akatsuki al ver lo que había provocado solamente se echó a reir. Fueron sus compañeros los que, luego de haber ganado el partido de voleibol contra las ratas, llegaron y lograron apagar el fuego que consumía a Zetsu.

Una vez la situación fue controlada, todos se reunieron para comer, con excepción de Zetsu que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas en uno de los tantos lagos de desechos tóxicos súper radioactivamente nucleares que hay en el basurero, ya que, según se informaron en un reportaje de _Yamato´s Tv_ (noticiero de la ciudad), esa clase de desechos son los mejores para curar quemaduras.

—¡Vaya! está delicioso Konan —comentó con gran ánimo Kisame; todos estaban encantados con los waffles.

—Sí, las ratas le dan mejor sabor —habló la chica, aunque a nadie pareció importarle mucho que el que comieran waffles con rata.

Todos comían tranquilamente y conversaban sobre temas como su próximo acto criminalístico o de cuando Pain iba a comprarles una ducha de baño o retrete, estaban cansados de no poder bañarse y de hacer sus necesidades en una agujero en el suelo, cuando de repente a Kakuzu le dio su paro cardíaco número 18, perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo, los Akatsuki una vez terminaron de comer decidieron llevarlo al hospital de Konoha _Tenga Piedad_.

Hidan fue el primero en ofrecerse para llevarlo, seguido de Pain, nadie más se ofreció, así que el líder obligó a Kisame y Deidara a que los acompañaran.

Itachi se fue a trabajar a los estudios de _Itachi Shippuden,_ mientras que Sasori se dirigió al parque a jugar con sus títeres.

Zetsu se quedó en el basurero recuperándose de sus heridas.

Konan por último, se dirigió a una súper secreta junta que tenía pendiente con su banda criminal, la _Súper Secreta Banda de Criminales_, también conocida como _SSBC_. En el camino luchó contra varios simios voladores; desde que escaparon del área 54 y se establecieron en el basurero han causado muchos problemas, pero por suerte logró llegar sana y salva a los cuarteles de la SSBC.

—Konan, llegaste al fin —dijo un joven rubio ojos azules, vestido con unos trapos rotos y apestosos, al ver a la chica de cabello azul entrar al cuartel.

—H-Hola Konan —esta vez habló una chica con un largo cabello negro azulado y unos brillantes ojos color perla, que vestía con una falda vieja y un sostén que solo cubría seno y medio.

—¡Hola mis criminalones! —exclamó entusiasmada la Akatsuki. Un momento más tarde comenzaron a idear un muy complicado plan para robar al _Banco Hyuuga_ de Konoha.

Mientras, Pain, Deidara, Hidan y Kisame habían montado a Kakuzu en una carreta que se encontraron en el basurero y se dirigían juntos hacia el hospital…

—¿Dónde queda el hospital? —Preguntó el ya cansado Deidara— No quiero caminar… Quiero explotar cosas —añadió, con desánimo.

—Creo que queda al lado de la tienda para terroristas —contestó el Akatsuki azulado.

—¿¡Vamos allí a comprar explosivos! —Preguntó Deidara emocionado a Pain cual niño pidiéndole golosinas a su padre.

—No —respondió cortante el líder.

—Pues voy solo —dijo enojado el rubio y se fue corriendo a la tienda para terroristas.

—Hey chicos… —les llamó Hidan a sus compañeros— Kakuzu ya no respira —soltó preocupado.

—Dale respiración de boca a boca para que respire —sugirió el de la pecera en la cabeza.

Hidan comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero cayó desmayado mientras lo hacía debido a que no soportó el aliento de Kakuzu… Desde que perdió sus dientes en una pelea callejera que tuvo una noche en el centro de Konoha, ya no le parece necesario lavarse la boca.

—Hola a todos —saludó Sasori que acababa de terminar de jugar con sus títeres— Niños digan hola —le pidió a sus títeres, obviamente estos no dijeron nada— ¡Niños groseros! —les regañó y comenzó a golpearlos.

De pronto llegaron las ratas radioactivas del basurero corriendo a gran velocidad y en un rápido movimiento capturaron a Kakuzu y Sasori y se fueron del lugar.

—¿Qué demonios… ? —dijo impresionado Kisame.

Un fuerte sonido de explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, al parecer Deidara había comprado los explosivos en la tienda para terroristas.

Kisame tomó a Hidan y se dirigió junto con Pain dónde Deidara, el cual, continuó detonando explosivos y causando caos en la ciudad. Pero el verdadero desastre surgió cuando una de las bombas explotó cerca de un payaso, incendiándolo. El payaso se dirigió gritando desesperado a una estación de gas en busca de agua para que con ella pudiera apagar el fuego que ardía en sobre él, pero como era de esperarse, ese fuego al hacer contacto con la gran cantidad de combustible que había en el lugar provocó una inmensa y devastadora explosión. El payaso milagrosamente sobrevivió y continuó paseándose por Konoha en busca de agua, incendiándola.

—En la que te metiste Deidara —dijo Kisame al reunirse con su compañero, Pain solo lo quedo viendo con una mirada tan seria que hasta el Diablo se cagaría en sus calzoncillos malévolos si la viese.

—Si ¿no? —Rió de forma nerviosa— ¿Qué le paso a Hidan? —preguntó al verlo desmayado.

—Su primer beso —bromeó Kisame.

—¿Con quién? —habló extrañado.

—Kakuzu —contestó el azul.

—Me imaginé —dijo sin sorpresa.

La noticia del payaso en llamas y del incendio masivo que se producía en Konoha no tardó mucho en llegar a Yamato's Tv. La ciudad era un caos total y los miembros de la Pandilla Policiaca _Uchiha,_ ya había comenzado a buscar a los culpables del desastre…

—¡La Uchiha! ¡Corran! —gritó Kisame al ver que los aludidos se acercaban en un auto hacia ellos.

—¡Lánzales a Hidan! —sugirió el causante del desastre mientras corría.

Kisame lanzó a Hidan al auto de los Uchiha quebrándoles su ventana frontal, haciendo que perdieran el control y chocaran contra un edificio.

—Nos van a dar la pena de muerte… —habló Kisame casi en susurro y luego corrió del lugar junto con Deidara para buscar un escondite, Pain por su parte, se dirigió a un puesto de ramen a comer, después de todo él no había hecho nada por lo que lo pudieran encarcelar.

El trio de la SSBC se había enterado ya de la noticia, así como Itachi y Zetsu.

—Mira Konan —señalando al televisor de plasma que tenían en el cuartel— ¿Qué no son tus amigos los de la tv? —le preguntó Naruto a la chica. Al parecer Deidara y Kisame estaban peleando a golpes contra varios Uchiha.

—¡Mátenlos chicos! —animó la de cabello azul a sus compañeros.

La batalla se prolongó unos minutos más, pero al final los Uchiha noquearon al par de Akatsukis con la ayuda de unos osos polares karatecas que compraron por internet para que ayudaran en las peleas contra criminales.

Hidan, Deidara y Kisame fueron llevados a la prisión _No Hay Esperanza_ en las afueras de Konoha.

¡Fin del episodio!


	3. El robo, la fuga y el reencuentro P1

.

La SSBC se preparaba para ejecutar su plan. Debido a Deidara y el payaso la ciudad era un desastre, pero gracias a esto el robo que tenían planeado sería más fácil de llevar a cabo. Los tres se dirigieron al banco Hyuuga de Konoha en un gran camión negro, una vez llegaron Hinata mediante el uso de una computadora logró _hackear _el servidor principal del banco Hyuuga y desactivar las cámaras de seguridad de este; Konan continuó con el resto del plan…

—Hola señor —saludó la chica de cabello azul dulcemente al guardia de seguridad del banco. Llevaba puesto un traje de niña exploradora y cargaba en sus manos bolsas con las sobras del desayuno del día dentro. —Vendó sobras de waffle de rata —dijo honestamente enseñándole el producto al guardia— ¿Quiere cinco bolsitas? —preguntó con ternura en su voz.

—Sí, claro —tomó la comida— ¿Cuánto dinero te debo? —dijo sacándose su billetera.

—20 dólares —respondió codiciosa, el guardia le dio el dinero. Konan le sonrió y entró al local.

El señor comió las sobras de waffle que tenían escondido dentro unos cuantos somníferos, minutos más tarde cayó dormido.

La Akatsuki repitió el proceso hasta que logró que todos los presentes en el banco Hyuuga entraran en un profundo sueño.

—Ya todos están dormidos —informó a sus compañeros por medio de un _walkie-talkie_.

—¿Listo Naruto? —le preguntó nerviosa la chica de cabello azulado a su compañero una vez recibieron el mensaje de Konan.

—¡Listo! —exclamó decidido.

—Recuerda que para que la bóveda del banco abra tienes que decir _ábrete bóveda_ —Naruto asintió en señal de que lo recordaba y luego entró al establecimiento.

Se reunió con Konan y juntos se dirigieron a la bóveda, una vez dijeron las palabras mágicas y la gran puerta abrió, los dos miembros de la SSBC comenzaron a robar y empacar en grandes cajas de pizza todo el dinero allí guardado. Al terminar salieron del banco, guardaron las cajas en el camión y se fueron de la zona.

Nuestros recién arrestados Akatsuki se encontraban en una de las celdas de la inmensa prisión de máxima seguridad para genios malévolos NEH (No Hay Esperanza), excepto por Hidan que como había quedado en coma debido a que sus compañeros lo estrellaron contra el auto de los Uchihas, estaba en la enfermería de la prisión. Kisame y Deidara compartían celda con el híper mega famoso criminal de renombre, Pedrito bin Laden. Hijo de Osama bin Laden y Paca Pérez.

El par de Akatsukis planeaba su fuga, hasta el momento no tenían mucho.

—Qué tal si… —dijo Kisame en posición pensativa— ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Pedrito? —propuso con algo de nervios, Deidara observó al criminal y este lo observó a él.

—Te violaré —dijo con ronca voz Pedrito, Deidara defecó por el miedo.

—Hey… mira… —Kisame señaló la puerta de metal de la celda— Está… —se acercó a ella— ¿Abierta? —al parecer la puerta no tenía cerrojo, ni nada por el estilo, bastaba con darle un pequeño empujón para que abriera.

Kisame abrió la puerta, estaba impresionado al igual que Deidara, ¿será que los Uchihas olvidaron cerrarla?... Volteó hacia las demás celdas de la prisión, estaban igual que la suya, abiertas, ¿cómo nadie pudo darse cuenta?

—¿Les decimos o…? —preguntó al rubio.

—Eh… creo —respondió este.

—Bueno… ¡Escuchen todos!... —captó su atención— ¡Las puertas de su celda están abiertas! —todos comenzaron a abrir las puertas y a gritar de emoción una vez lo hacían, varios incluso fueron a golpear a los Akatsuki en señal de agradecimiento.

La Uchiha al ver que todos los prisioneros estaban escapando entró en pánico, eran un total de 500 peligrosos prisioneros y ellos solo eran 15. No tuvieron más opción que llamar a los osos polares karatecas.

Dos de los Uchihas se dirigieron donde el director de la prisión, Sasuke Uchiha, para avisarle del problema…

—¡Señor Sasuke! ¡Los prisioneros descubrieron que las puertas de sus celdas estaban abiertas! —exclamaba uno de los Uchihas mientras se acercaba a la oficina del jefe.

Al llegar se encontraron con dos extraños sujetos y con Sasuke tirado en el suelo, desmayado y con una jeringa insertada en su trasero…

—¡Señor Sasuke! —exclamó uno de los Uchihas al verlo en el suelo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó con temor el otro Uchiha.

Una afeminada risa fue toda la respuesta que dieron, activaron unas bombas de humo que rápidamente nublaron el lugar, se colocaron tras ellos, sacaron cada uno de sus bolsillos una toalla sanitaria usada y taparon con ella la nariz de los Uchiha, haciendo que perdieran la consciencia en cuestión de segundos. Los extraños hombres tomaron a Sasuke y escaparon del lugar riendo afeminadamente.

Los Akatsuki habían huido del campo de batalla para buscar a Hidan, para su mala suerte uno de los cinco osos que acudieron al pedido de ayuda de los Uchihas fue tras ellos. Los otros cuatro osos se encontraban luchando contra prisioneros, habían derrotado ya 423 de ellos.

—Allá está la enfermería —dijo Kisame a Deidara señalando al lugar que estaba unos metros más adelante, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero. —¿Deidara? —se detuvo y miró a su alrededor… estaba solo— Oh Dios… — a su mente vinieron las roncas palabras de Pedrito: "Te violaré"...

En el basurero municipal, todo era tranquilidad Zetsu ya había se había recuperado de sus quemaduras, los desechos tóxicos habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Tenía mucha hambre. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida, no encontró nada. Decidió ir a esperar a sus compañeros en la entrada del basurero, ellos seguro que le traerían comida. Antes de abandonar la cocina notó algo, era un papel, una carta, puesta sobre el cráneo de vaca, se acercó a él y lo tomó, trató leerlo pero no pudo, al parecer era idioma rata, y él no sabía ese idioma.

No tenía nada más que hacer así que decidió ir a buscar a alguien que supiera hablar rata para que le dijera lo que decía la nota, Konan era la única de la organización que sabía, pero Konan no estaba. Tuvo una idea, salió del basurero y se dirigió a un cibercafé que quedaba cerca. Entró al local y se conectó a internet, buscó el _Traductor Google_, colocó en las opciones de idioma "Del: rata Al: español", y comenzó a escribir lo que decía la nota… Al terminar, le dio clic en traducir y le apareció lo siguiente:

"Tenemos prisioneros a la anciana muerta y al chico pelirrojo en nuestra guarida súper secreta. Si los quieren volver a ver con vida, entréguennos a la chica de cabeza azul.

El intercambio lo llevaremos a cabo hoy a las 3:00 p.m. en la _Repostería Patty_.

Atte:

Las ratas :D"

Zetsu miró al reloj que tenía el local, _3:29 p.m_.

Cuatro de las enormes ratas radioactivas del basurero esperaban impacientes en Repostería Patty, tenían a Sasori y Kakuzu amarrados con una soga, inconscientes, listos para el intercambio…

—HNadie hllegará —dijo una de las ratas en su complicado idioma.

—HEs hcierto, hserá hmejor hque hnos hvayamos hya —dijo Linkin Park la rata, tomando a Sasori.

—HDesgraciados HAkatsuki, hlas hpagarán —maldijo Shakira la rata.

Las ratas volvieron al basurero indignadas, al llegar a su guarida se dispusieron a comerse a los dos rehenes junto con waffles, tal y como ellos hicieron esta mañana con su difunto hermano Michael Jackson la rata.

—HPásame hla hpistola —le dijo Brad Pitt la rata a Shakira la rata, esta le dio la pistola con algo de pesar por los Akatsuki. Brad Pitt la rata apuntó a la cabeza del inconsciente Sasori, se tomó unos segundos, jaló el gatillo y…

Mientras tanto, el Akatsuki líder había terminado de comer en el puesto de ramen, consideró por unos momentos la idea de ir a pagar la fianza de sus compañeros que están en la prisión, pero no tenía ni el dinero ni las ganas para hacerlo. Caminaba en dirección al basurero municipal; quería relajarse y dormir.

Cuando iba a medio camino comenzó a pensar cosas un poco…. afeminadas, tales como "que buen cuerpo el que tenía el viejito que me vendió el ramen" o "quiero jugar al salón de belleza con Konan", después, cayó al suelo, perdió la conciencia. Un minuto más tarde recobró la conciencia gracias al fuerte sonido que provocó un avión cuando se estrelló contra un edificio cerca de donde él estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó. Creyó percibir algo a su derecha, volteó, vio que en la tienda _Prendas Patty_, había grandes rebajas en casi toda la sección femenina. Se dirigió a la tienda a gran velocidad. Al parecer su personalidad gay se había apoderado de él. Una hora más tarde Pain salió de local, maquillado, con una peluca natural de cabello lacio y largo color naranja, una mini falda, botas de cuero, una camisa sin mangas muy reveladora, usaba sostén rellenando el vacío de este con dos melones, cargaba un látigo negro en manos y una soberbia sonrisa en rostro.

El Akatsuki comenzó a recorrer las calles de Konoha caminando sensualmente y provocando muchas hemorragias nasales en hombres y mujeres homosexuales cuando lo miraban, latigueando a todo el que se cruzase en su camino. Percibió algo de nuevo, volteó a su derecha, había una gran tienda, _Televisores Patty,_ estaban pasando Itachi Shippuden en uno de los televisores de plasma que tienen como muestra. Se podía ver a Itachi batallando contra varios monstruos.

Pain estuvo un tiempo observando el programa, hasta que decidió ir a enamorar a Itachi. Caminó un poco más y se detuvo en una esquina de la calle, puso una pose sexy y rápidamente varios taxis se detuvieron, se dirigió al más cercano…

—Hola nene —saludó Pain al taxista— A los estudios de Itachi Shippuden… no me cobra nada ¿verdad? —se llevó la punta de su dedo índice en la boca y sonrió pícaramente.

—N-No como cree, súbase, súbase —dijo el taxista abriéndole rápidamente la puerta del taxi sin quitarle la mirada.

Una vez Pain entró al auto, el taxista encendió y arrancó este dirigiéndose al lugar antes mencionado. Trató varias veces de seducir a Pain, pero todos sus intentos fueron rechazados. Ya estaban llegando, faltaban tres kilómetros, Pain estaba distraído observando por la ventana, el taxista aprovechó y disimuladamente acercó su mano a los melones de Pain, la fue acercando hasta que tocó uno, lo apretó un poco, el Akatsuki obviamente no se daba cuenta, ya que pues, eran melones… Lo continuó tocando y apretando hasta que el melón se salió del sostén y se resbaló hasta salir por debajo de la camisa de Pain, para sorpresa del taxista.

En los estudios de Itachi Shippuden, estaban terminando de grabar, faltaba solo una escena del episodio.

—¡Acción! —exclamó el director del programa y la escena comenzó a grabarse. Todo fue bien, hasta que de repente varias bombas de humo se lanzaron al escenario donde estaban los actores, todo se nubló rápidamente.

Se escuchó un grito de Itachi, los demás se asustaron. —¡Alguien me tocó! —dijo enojado el Akatsuki. —¡Ah! Mi traser… —se escuchó como cayó al suelo.

El humo se dispersó un poco después, Itachi no estaba. Había algo en el suelo, era… una toalla sanitaria usada…

¡Fin del episodio!


	4. El robo, la fuga y el reencuentro P2

.

La organización criminal SSBC decidió celebrar de su exitoso robo en el Banco Hyuuga comiendo en una de las tantas pizzerías de Konoha. Al llegar a la más cercana estacionaron el gran vehículo con el dinero del banco en el lugar para estacionarse del local y entraron a este. Escogieron una mesa que quedaba cerca de los juegos infantiles, por si les daba ganas de ir, se sentaron y esperaron a que llegaran a tomar sus pedidos…

—¿Qué harán ustedes con su parte dinero? —preguntó curioso Naruto a sus compañeros.

—Traficar bebes —respondió Konan, y comenzó a comer las sobras de comida que había en la mesa.

—Yo voy a donar mi parte a mi familia —habló Hinata— Konan, ¿me pasas esa galleta? —señaló una galleta a medio comer que estaba en la mesa, su amiga se la pasó.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una de las meseras del restaurante— ¿Listos para ordenar?

—¿Qué hay para comer? —preguntó Naruto a la mesera.

—Hamburguesas y galletas —contestó, luego de ver una libreta de bolsillo que llevaba.

Cada uno ordenó una hamburguesa y galleta.

—Les traeré sus pedidos dentro de media hora más o menos —les sonrió y se fue a atender otra mesa.

—Miren, Yamato´s Tv está empezando— Konan señaló al televisor del restaurante y sus compañeros voltearon; en el televisor se podía ver a Yamato, director y reportero principal del programa sentado sobre un caballito de madera...

—¡Hola a todos! —Saludó animadamente Yamato— ¡En este mini reportaje de Yamato´s Tv les presentaremos 3 increíbles noticias! —Exclamó y alzó sus brazos al aire— Como noticia de apertura: ¿Todos conocemos al gracioso payasito que destruyó media ciudad esta mañana no?, lamento informarles que se le dio la pena de muerte, será ejecutado mañana en el cementerio _Espero Y No Vuelvas. _Dediquémosle 8 minutos de silencio —bajo su cabeza y guardó silencio.

Ocho minutos más tarde…

—¡Bien!, continuemos —se bajó del caballo de madera en el que estaba sentado y se subió a otro exactamente igual que tenía al lado— Segunda noticia: Una inmensa pelea se está dando en estos momentos en la gran prisión NEH. Según nos han informado hasta el momento ha habido un total de 3 prisioneros fugados: Freddy Krueger la rata —una fotografía de una rata gorda de metro y medio de alto vistiendo con una camisa roja con rayas negras, un sombrero y uñas postizas tamaño bruja apareció en el televisor— Pedrito bin Laden —esta vez apareció la fotografía de Pedrito bin Laden— Y Deidara —apareció la foto de un travesti parecido a Deidara, al parecer no tenían foto del Akatsuki disponible— Si ve a alguno de ellos, mátelo. Vamos a comerciales —se bajó del caballo— Al regresar les traemos última noticia de este reportaje, dos personajes famosos en nuestra comunidad han desaparecido, ¿quiénes serán? —una imagen de muchos cartones de leche con un "desparecido" escrito en el centro apareció en el televisor. Luego comenzaron los comerciales.

—Buen programa —opinó el rubio— Voy a preparar limonada y un poco de chocolate, ya regreso —se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al sanitario del restaurante.

—Yo iré a ver si ya tienen lista la comida —dijo en su habitual tono de voz la chica de ojos color perla.

La Akatsuki una vez sus compañeros se habían ido, salió del restaurante…

Mientras, en el televisor, se podía escuchar como una voz femenina informaba sobre la programación del día…

—Estás viendo: Yamato´s Tv, a continuación: Warney y sus amigos, y luego: Chona la exploradora, y más tarde: Itachi Shippuden, la película: El ataque de Juana la chupacabras, y después: Itachi Shippuden, la película 2: El retorno de Juana la chupacabras, y más después: Itachi Shippuden, la película 3: La boda de Itachi y Juana. —Un momento más tarde, comenzó Yamato´s Tv…

—¡Hola de nuevo! —Saludó Yamato, con más ánimo que antes. Comía una paleta de caramelo— ¡Como una paleta de caramelo! —Hey… —¡Vamos ahora con la noticia más importante del día! Hace unos momentos nos informaron sobre las desapariciones de Sasuke Uchiha, director y creador de NEH y de su hermano, la gran estrella de televisión, Itachi Uchiha. Todo indica que… —se apagaron las luces en el estudio, estaba completamente oscuro. Yamato presionó un botón que tenía su paleta y esta se encendió como si fuera una linterna— Miren, brilla —dijo emocionado señalando la paleta— Si te la tratas de comer cuando está encendida te electrocutas —rió. Colocó la paleta brillante bajo su rostro—Todo indica que... —no dijo nada por varios minutos, había olvidado lo que le tocaba decir.

Presionó un interruptor que estaba en la pared y las luces se encendieron, se dirigió a una computadora que había en el estudio, se conectó a internet y entró a Google. Colocó "Fanfiction .net" en la barra de búsqueda, dio clic en enter, le aparecieron varios _links _que llevaban a la página, entró al primero. Una vez se cargó la página, ingresó a "Anime/Manga" y luego a "Naruto", una vez allí, seleccionó "Humor" en la barra que decía "Genre: all" "Spanish" en la que decía "Language" y "Akatsuki" en la que decía "All Characters (A)", y dio clic en "Go". Le aparecieron varios fanfics, buscó "Akatsuki: Organización de enfermos mentales", una vez lo encontró, entró a al fanfic, colocó el capítulo 4. Estuvo leyendo un rato…

—Ah… Ya recuerdo —apagó las luces, encendió la paleta, la colocó bajo su rostro y puso mirada seria— Todo indica que fueron raptados por la organización criminal _Las Nenas_, organización que se creyó disuelta cuando su líder y co-creador Orochimaru fue arrestado por varios cargos de abuso sexual contra menores, mayores, medianos, serpientes, por múltiples peleas contra su vecina y por raptar a esta. Los miembros de esta organización llevan siempre puesta una camisa que lleva escrito "Las Nenas" en el centro, al igual que su ropa interior y calcetas. Si ve a alguien vestido de esta forma, mátelo. —Las luces del lugar volvieron a encenderse— Los miembros por lo general son mujeres, pero no se sorprenda si mira a uno que otro hombre vestido también así. Esto ha sido todo, gracias por acompañarnos en un reportaje más de Yamato´s Tv… ¡Nos vemos! —Terminó el programa, y comenzó Warney y sus amigos.

Naruto estaba saliendo del baño ya, pero no solo, Hinata lo acompañaba, al parecer la comida que fue a ver si estaba lista no eran las hamburguesas y galletas, bueno, quizá si la parte del centro de lo primero, la "carnita", ah, y quizás también el aderezo blanco que lleva, la "mayonesa"… Fueron a la mesa, se extrañaron al no ver a Konan, y por los vagos que comían su comida, no querían problemas así que no les dijeron nada. Salieron del lugar a ver si Konan estaba en el camión… No estaba ni Konan, ni el camión…

NEH era un caos total, los prisioneros derrotados habían recobrado sus fuerzas tomando pociones mágicas que les recuperaron 50 puntos de vida, y, utilizando las esteroides bendecidas por los hados del bosque elevaron su poder de ataque y defensa en 30 puntos, derrotando sin problemas a los osos polares karatecas luego de un combate; con excepción claro del oso que fue tras los Akatsuki.

Esta vez los Uchihas tuvieron que llamar a sus mejores guerreros para que los vinieran a ayudar: Goku, Oprah, Homero Simpson, un juez de American Idol, Jackie Chan, Santa Claus, su esposa Ms. Claus y 100 duendes, Dr. House, Lady Gaga y Obama. Una gran batalla iba a comenzar…

Kisame había llegado a la enfermería de la prisión, tomó a Hidan y todos los medicamentos que pudo y salió en busca de Deidara, pero fue inútil, no estaba por ningún lado, así que mejor decidió enfocarse en salir de la prisión. Mientras recorría el establecimiento en busca de la salida, notó algo en una de las celdas, era… la ropa de Deidara, de la nada apareció el oso polar karateca parado en dos patas de forma amenazadora detrás de él, Kisame al voltearse y verlo, se asustó, el oso lo agarró por el cuello, lo acercó a él y lo miró fija y detenidamente, el Akatsuki comenzó a llorar por su mala suerte, aunque no se notaba mucho por la pecera. El animal abrió lentamente su hocico dejando mostrar unos inmensos y podridos dientes, Kisame solo lloró con más fuerza, mocos comenzaron a salirle por la nariz; el oso lo miraba curioso. El Akatsuki abrió su boca y lloró más fuerte, muchas burbujas se produjeron dentro de la pecera, más mocos le salían, se combinaron con las burbujas pintándolas de color verde, estas burbujas luego, empezaron a entrar y salir por los oídos de Kisame sacando toda la suciedad que había en estos, después vomitó, en grande, tanto moquear y llorar lo había mareado, partes de rata y waffle se esparcieron en el agua, el oso le miraba inexpresivo. El nivel de líquido de la pecera se había elevado bastante, un poco comenzaba a derramarse fuera de la pecera, el oso sintió de pronto algo caliente en sus extremidades inferiores, agachó su cabeza y vio como una sustancia amarilla se deslizaba por los pies del Akatsuki y luego por el suelo hasta que llegaba a sus patas, volteó a ver a Kisame, se asustó bastante al ver como un ojo de rata que flotaba en el agua de la pecera lo miraba fijamente, soltó al Akatsuki y se alejó de él por el miedo, resbaló en los orines, se cayó, golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y murió.

Cerca de los estudios de Itachi Shippuden, un hombre vestido como mujer perseguía a un hombre con un melón en mano, ¿Quiénes son?, Pain y el taxista. El taxista luego de ver cómo le salió un melón a Pain por debajo de la camisa guardó silencio, miró fijamente al Akatsuki por un buen rato, luego, tomó el melón, salió del taxi y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. El por qué es todavía desconocido. Pain al ver esto, rellenó con todo lo que pudo el espacio que dejo el melón, las llaves del taxi, unas papas fritas que estaban en la parte trasera del taxi, el gato que comía las papas, entre otras cosas, luego fue detrás del taxista. El por qué Pain fue detrás el taxista si es conocido, ese melón… le costó 100 dólares.

Zetsu volvió al basurero y se durmió.

Las ratas radiactivas estaban a punto de vengar a su difunto amigo, Brad Pitt la rata apuntó a la cabeza del Akatsuki pelirrojo con un arma, luego de un momento jaló el gatillo y la bala salió disparada, pero a una muy inusual velocidad, se movía bastante… lento, al parecer la pistola estaba en modalidad _Matrix_.

Repentinamente una anciana salió de debajo de una mesa que había en la guarida de las ratas y comenzó a rociar a las ratas con el _Repele Ratas y Ex-esposas 3000_, provocando que los gigantes animales perdieran la conciencia pasados unos segundos de ser rociados; las ratas que eran ex-esposas de alguien quedaron catatónicas. Le llevó un tiempo rociarlas a todas, pero la anciana logró detener la bala justo antes de que terminara de atravesar la cabeza de Sasori, sacó la bala del Akatsuki, vendó la herida, y se lo llevó del lugar. Pensó en regresar por Kakuzu, pero no, olía feo.

La ancianita caminaba cargando a Sasori por el basurero municipal, en dirección a la salida de este. A medio camino el Akatsuki despertó confundido, no recordaba mucho, su vista era borrosa, la ancianita se percató de que había despertado, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro…

—¿Eres… tú? —preguntó entrecortado el pelirrojo con cansancio.

—Sí —respondió con dulzura en su voz, Sasori sonrió unos segundos para luego quedarse dormido en los brazos de la ancianita.

Luego de esto continuó caminando hasta salir del basurero municipal, allí se encontró con la miembro de Akatsuki, Konan, la cual se esperaba a la ancianita, en el camión con el dinero robado…

—¿Lo tienes? —le preguntó la Akatsuki.

—Lo tengo, y lo tengo a él también —enseñándole a Sasori— Esas ratas me lo tenían raptado… —maldijo en voz baja— ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Todo perfecto —contestó victoriosa.

—¿Deidara y bin Laden?

—Nos esperan en la base, ¿lista para irte? —la ancianita asintió, subió al camión junto con Sasori, Konan encendió el vehículo; próximo destino "La base"…

¡Fin del episodio!


	5. SSAC

.

Konan, la ancianita y Sasori se dirigían a la tal base en el camión con el dinero robado, llevaban más de una hora de viaje, estaban por llegar, aunque esa base no quedaba tan lejos, de hecho, era el edificio que estaba frente al basurero de Konoha a unos 8 metros de distancia, pero Konan tenía hambre, así como la ancianita, por lo que decidieron ir primero a _Ichiraku Burger_ a comer hamburguesas con leche cerdo.

Comieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya que estaba anocheciendo; Konoha de noche es de las ciudades más terroríficas de todas. Los mafiosos salen de sus escondites para mafiar, los gordos y gordas salen a trotar sin camisa, los mensajes por celular cuestan el doble y cuando haces popó en el retrete una mano sale del hoyo por donde se va el agua y te pellizca la nalga derecha, a menos claro, que hagas popó parado; si haces pipí no te pasa nada.

Al terminar de comer retomaron su viaje. A un par de kilómetros de su destino Konan recibió un mensaje en su BlackBerry, era de "Anónimo":

_La ancianita está embarazada._

—¡¿Estás embarazada? —Le preguntó exaltada la Akatsuki luego de leerlo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo? —Konan le enseñó el mensaje— Esa rata desgraciada de Anónimo… Siempre metiéndose en mi vida —apretó su puño con gran enojo— Es verdad… Estoy embarazada… Tendré nueve bebes.

—¡¿Nueve? —Detuvo el auto al instante por la impresión— ¿Se puede?

—No lo sé —dijo inexpresiva.

—Y… ¿Quién es el papi?

—Pedrito es papi de uno, de los otros ocho no se todavía —rió— El doctor me dijo que tendré que inyectarme ADN de Hulk para tener la fuerza de sacar a todos los nueve bebes —continuó riendo— ¡Seré Hulka! —abrió sus ojos a más no poder y rió como si estuviera poseída. Las hormonas le habían comenzado a afectar. Volteó a ver a Konan sin dejar de hacerlo, esta se asustó y le dio una patada en la boca sacándole sus últimos dos dientes y dejándola inconsciente…

Un momento más tarde la Akatsuki suspiró, arrancó de nuevo el camión y continuó el viaje.

Luego de la muerte del oso, Hidan despertó milagrosamente. Hay un mito que dice que cada vez que un oso polar muere alguien en coma despierta, pero no, fue pura coincidencia. Kisame tuvo que recordarle todo lo sucedido ya que él no recordaba nada después de los waffles, pero Kisame... Luego de esto ambos se dirigieron a buscar una salida de la prisión, topándose en el camino con los 496 criminales restantes. Por suerte no les hicieron nada, Kisame era su salvador después de todo, o algo parecido.

Goku y los demás llegaron a NEH por medio de los aviones con velocidad supersónica de los Uchiha, excepto Jackie Chan que se confundió de avión y terminó subiéndose a uno que se estrelló en la isla de _Lost_. Luego de que un niño los fotografió para el Facebook, entraron a la prisión…

—¿Dónde escondes la salchicha Gaga? —le preguntó House observándole indiscretamente la entrepierna.

—En tu trasero si me lo vuelves a preguntar —contestó molesta la cantante.

—¡Poder negro! —exclamaron Oprah y Obama al unísono mientras chocaban los puños.

"Umm… Si me hago pasar por Santa, podré hacer que los duendes me hagan de comer por el resto de su vida y así ya no necesitaré a Marge… Pero, si multiplico 8 galletas y una Pepsi por 100 monos con gripe, le saco la raíz cuadrada a la nariz de Rudolf y se la sumo el coseno del radio de las pelotas frontales y traseras de Ms. Claus, le pongo la jalea, la mostaza, la salsa de tomate, la mayonesa, el pepino, el pepinillo, la pepina y la pepinilla, lo meto entre dos panes y lo elevo al Bar de Moe… Me da a cuatro choco nomos sobre segundos cuadrados… Justo lo necesario para poder convertirme en Power Ranger" Pensó Homero.

—Lalalalala —cantó el juez de American Idol.

—Puedo sentir 108 Kis —comentó Goku para sí mismo, al finalizar de contar la cantidad de duendes y personas que había.

—Jo, jo, jo —rió Santa.

—Ju, ju, ju —rió Ms. Claus.

—Ja, ja, je, ji, ja, ju, jo, jo —rieron los duendes.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban cara a cara con los prisioneros y el par de Akatsukis. Una gran batalla iba a comenzar…

Konan llegó al fin a la base y entró a esta dejando a la ancianita y Sasori en el camión. Se dirigió a la sala de operaciones del lugar; un cuarto lleno de computadores y otros aparatos tecnológicos de última generación…

—Konan, hay problemas —habló un hombre de avanzada edad con un largo cabello blanco, llamado Jiraiya.

—Me vale, toma —le lanzó una memoria USB, que fue lo que la ancianita consiguió en la guarida de las ratas, después se fue al cuarto de al lado a dormir.

La ancianita había despertado, se dirigió a la sala de operaciones…

—Ancianita, hay problemas —habló de nuevo Jiraiya.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, Tsunade quiere hacer una alianza con Las Nenas —le informó Deidara, mientras jugaba _Itachi Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution III_ para Wii junto con Pedrito.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Son nuestros rivales más grandes! —se quejó la ancianita.

En ese momento salió Tsunade del baño, una mujer rubia aparentemente joven.

—¡¿Tsunade se te subieron los implantes a la cabeza? —le grito furiosa por lo que le acababa de contar el Akatsuki.

—Sí, tengo que ir al doctor, regreso más tarde —y se fue. La ancianita volteó al televisor donde jugaban.

—Hey, yo también quiero jugar, pónganlo en tres _players_ —se sentó junto a Deidara y tomó un control de Wii.

—Hola —saludó Sasori, que venía entrando al lugar.

—¿Sasori? —preguntó confundido Deidara al ver a su compañero.

—Sasori vente a jugar —le sugirió la ancianita, el pelirrojo tomó un control y se sentó al lado de Pedrito.

—Estás bien bueno —le dijo Pedrito con su roca voz. Sasori lo observó inexpresivo.

—¿Ya desbloquearon a Juana? —dijo, ignorando el coqueteo de Pedrito.

—Hey, y ¿por qué la Tsunade quiere hacer alianza con Las Nenas? —preguntó la ancianita muy intrigada. Tsunade co-creó y lideró junto con Orochimaru Las Nenas, pero la abandonó cuando Orochimaru le robó al novio, literalmente se lo robó; nunca reveló dónde lo tenía. Por lo que la ancianita no veía el por qué la mujer querría volver a trabajar junto a él.

—Porque dice que quiere hacer más poderosa nuestra organización —respondió Deidara, la ancianita se quedó pensativa.

—¿Su organización? —preguntó el pelirrojo que no estaba entendiendo mucho.

—Sí, la SSPC, o _Súper Secreta Pandilla de Criminales_. Somos mercenarios que realizan trabajos malévolos o ilegales. Ahorita trabajamos para Corporaciones Patty, que nos pidieron información sobre todas las ratas radioactivas de Konoha —explicó Jiraiya mientras comía Viagra con arroz.

—¿Y solo ustedes son los miembros?

Deidara le pasó un panfleto a Sasori...

"SSPC"

"La Súper Secreta Pandilla de Criminales es una organización criminal mercenaria que…" se saltó esa parte.

"Miembros"

"Tsunade, líder de la organización. Persona adicta a su físico que ha colocado un sin número de implantes en su cuerpo. Descubrió hace muchos años una forma diez veces más eficiente para levantar, aumentar, estirar o afirmar partes del cuerpo que la cirugía plástica, la cual consistía en aplicarse esteroides con jugo de limón en el área que se deseaba levantar, aumentar, estirar o afirmar. Con limón y sal si se quiere reducir. Pero fue demandada por plagio de ideas por una niña que no tenía nada que hacer. La niña ganó la demanda luego de acostarse con el juez y Tsunade fue enviada a una prisión en África, donde enloqueció por que la alta temperatura derritió los todos los implantes que rellenaban su cuerpo, dejándole la piel más aguada que una gelatina. Al regresar a Konoha fue internada en el manicomio donde con la ayuda de Tobi y Botox logró recobrar su joven figura.

Esconde en el sótano de su casa a Shizune, una pasante de medicina que llegó del extranjero a trabajar pero que Tsunade raptó y tiene prisionera. La usa para que le actualice sus cuentas de Myspace, Twitter, Hi5, Yahoo! Respuestas y Pokerstars .net".

"Jiraiya, segundo al mando. Un escritor muy venerado que alcanzó la fama gracias a sus fascinantes fanfics de Sex and the City, Gray's Anatomy, Betty la Fea, Hanna Montana, Crepúsculo y Patito Feo, y por su versión pirata del famoso libro creado por vampiros, _Kamasutra_, a la que nombró ' kamasutra', con una J muda e invisible al inicio. Su versión del libro fue un éxito completo en ventas debido a que incluyó nuevas posiciones, un novedoso material audiovisual en 3D, y por su sección extra para Pokemons y Digimons".

"Pedrito bin Laden, el criminal más conocido y peligroso de Konoha. El primer acto criminal que realizó fue el de robarse una empanada, de un puesto de empanadas. Su segundo acto criminal fue destruir las_Torres Gemelas_ de Konoha junto con su padre, madre, Godzilla, esposa e hijo de Godzilla, esposa del hijo de Godzilla, hijo del hijo de Godzilla, novia del hijo del hijo de Godzilla y el hijo de la esposa del hijo de Godzilla, que tenía desde su matrimonio anterior con King Kong. Hace un par de semanas fue por fin encontrado, arrestado y enviado a NEH, pero hoy logró escapar con la ayuda de Deidara".

"La ancianita, su verdadero nombre lleva una _i_. Tiene 72 años de edad. Apareció actuando en varios capítulos de la primera temporada de Itachi Shippuden, no fue a la escuela porque reprobó el examen de admisión y en sus días de juventud fue coronada como Miss Universo 7 años seguidos".

"Payaso, el más nuevo miembro de la organización. Cuando era niño fue al circo con sus papas y se perdió; pero lo encontraron 10 minutos después. Fue manager por un tiempo de la banda de rock _Las Pitufas_. Estuvo casado con una extraterrestre azul que apareció actuando en la película _Avatar_, llamada Chancleta. Se perdió contacto con él luego de que la organización realizó la misión _¡Boom!_... Véase _Misiones de la organización_".

"Konan, el cerebro de la SSPC, encargada de planear todos los actos criminales que esta realizará. Es parte también de la organización criminal Akatsuki, donde engaña a sus compañeros haciéndoles creer que luego de ese 'accidente', cuando la llevaron a hacer paracaidismo en su cumpleaños, se le produjo retardo mental".

"Deidara… Información no disponible. Autor del panfleto cansado de escribir y no tener inspiración como para inventar otra micro-biografía. Autor del panfleto acaba de comer papa al horno con brócoli 'emoticono de carita feliz".

"Misiones de la organización"

"1- ¡Boom!"

"Misión de infiltración y distracción que consistía en que Deidara realizaría determinado número de explosiones en cierta área de Konoha, nada muy exagerado, luego, intencionalmente incendiaria a Payaso, el cual con su cobertura de llamas ardiendo incendiaría Konoha para que Konan cumpliera la misión _Recolectar dinero para traficar bebes_ sin problemas gracias al caos que habría en la ciudad. Simulando claro, que el incendiar Konoha fue accidente, pudiendo excusarse de la siguiente manera en caso de que fuese arrestado:

'Es que señor Uchiha, un niño me tiró una bomba fíjese, y, y, y yo me incendié fíjese, y me fui a la estación de gas a buscar agua, porque mi abuelita me dijo que fuera señor Uchiha, ella murió hace 30 años, yo nunca la conocí señor Uchiha, pero, pero, ella me protege señor Uchiha, ella protege desde el cielo…' comenzaría a llorar desde esta parte en adelante 'No me lleve a la cárcel señor Uchiha, tengo que ir al acto de ballet de mi hijo, no me lleve, mire que está en esa edad donde cree que es niña y si usted me lleva preso señor Uchiha, ese niño se va a quedar solo porque la mamá se murió hace 30 años, yo nunca la conocí señor Uchiha, pero ella me protege, ella me protege… ¡Buaaaa!'

Mientras que Deidara sería arrestado y llevado a NEH, donde rescataría a Pedrito, que llevaba preso allí unos cuantos días.

"2- Recolectar dinero para traficar bebes"

"Primeramente la Akatsuki buscaría criminales que la auxiliaran con la misión, luego con la ayuda de estos robaría al Banco Hyuuga la gran cantidad de dinero que guardaba; iba a necesitar mucho dinero para poder iniciar su prometedor negocio. Extrañamente la hija del dueño del banco y su pareja decidieron ayudarle, y, creyendo que recibirían su parte al terminar, prestaron sus servicios y equipo para la causa. La misión fue éxito, Konan logró apoderarse de todo el dinero obtenido tras el robo sin problemas y se encuentra en estos momentos descansando en el cuarto de al lado".

"3-Corporaciones Patty" Paró de leer las misiones, le aburrieron...

"FAQs"

"En esta sección se responderán a las preguntas que podrán tener todos aquellos que hayan leído el fanfic 'Akatsuki: Organización de enfermos mentales' o este panfleto…"

"1-¿Qué fue de los títeres que Sasori llevó a jugar al parque y que luego quedaron abandonados, cuando las ratas radioactivas raptaron al pelirrojo Akatsuki?"… "Se los robó Gepetto, el 'padre' de Pinocho".

"2-¿Y qué fue de la carreta en la que llevaban a Kakuzu?"… "Se la robó también".

"3-¿Es cierto que la posición 513 que aparece en el Kamasutra de Jiraiya, solo la pueden hacer las personas que tienen un hermano gemelo?"… "Es cierto".

"4-¿Zetsu tiene genitales?"… "No. No tiene".

"5-¿Cuál es mejor, la leche de vaca, la leche de cabra, la leche de cerdo, la leche de perro o la leche de humano?"… "La de perro".

"6-¿Está o no está desbloqueada Juana en el juego de Itachi Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution III para Wii de la SSPC?"… "No está desbloqueada".

"7-¿Cómo se hace para desbloquearla?"… "En el modo aventura, exactamente 10 segundos luego de que comenzaste a pelear en la batalla final, presiona los botones _A, B, 1, 2, más_ y _menos_ del mando de Wii al mismo tiempo utilizando únicamente una mano y se desbloquea".

"8-¿Saben en la SSPC que a Payaso le van a dar la pena de muerte?"… "No saben".

"9-Kakuzu casi no ha salido en el fanfic, ¿qué pasó con él?"… "Murió".

"10-Mi esposa me demanda que la deje embarazada, ya que desea muchísimo tener un bebé; pero yo no puedo dejarla embarazada porque estoy estéril, ¿cuándo Konan iniciará con su negocio de los bebés traficados? ¿Habrán buenos precios u ofertas?"… "Lo iniciará posiblemente en enero de 2011 y sí tendrá muy buenos precios, y grandes ofertas como 'dos bebes al precio de uno si se paga el precio de un bebe antes' y también venta de tubipapilla enriquecida con 11 vitaminas y minerales los domingos y lunes".

Y allí acabó el contenido del panfleto. Sasori estaba algo intrigado por lo actualizado que estaba ese escrito, llegando a saber cosas como que Konan estaba en el cuarto de al lado o de que Deidara salvó hoy a Pedrito. Se preguntaba si alguien de la SSPC había leído ese panfleto tan siquiera, ya que por lo que aparentaban nadie lo había hecho. También se preguntaba si sería cierta la muerte de Kakuzu. Pero lo que más captó su atención fue que Gepetto se haya robado a sus hijos. Apresurado salió de la base y se dirigió al lugar donde ocurrió su rapto…

El teléfono de la organización comenzó a timbrar, Jiraiya se levantó a atender la llamada, era Konan que llamaba desde el cuarto de al lado…

—Hola Konan… ¿Qué?... —una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro— ¡¿Tsunade está en la base de Las Nenas?... —Oh no, Tsunade estaba en la base de Las Nenas…

Pain corría y corría a por su melón, alrededor de una hora había pasado desde que comenzó a perseguir al desquiciado taxista, estaba más que exhausto, ya no podía más, si corría unos metros más caería desmayado. Se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, era ya de noche, se encontraba en un vecindario abandonado. No había señales del taxista. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Continuó caminando hasta que visualizó a lo lejos una gran mansión y a dos personas entrando a en ella…

—¿Vos quién sos? —preguntó una de las dos personas a la otra, ya dentro de la mansión.

—Taxista —dijo de forma humilde— ¿Y usted?

—Tsunade —contestó. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, sonrió disimuladamente.

Una mujer salió de una habitación ubicada a la izquierda de ellos dos, los miró seriamente. Llamó al taxista para que entrara a esa habitación, y este así lo hizo…

—Al fin llegaste, taxista —habló un extraño sujeto que vestía con un traje de cuero similar al de Gatubela, pero mucha más ajustado. Estaba sentado en un gran sofá tapizado con el rostro de Hello Kitty—¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó, el taxista le enseñó el melón de Pain—Excelente trabajo —se levantó del sofá y tomó el melón—Ya eres miembro de Las Nenas, felicidades. Puedes retirarte, ah, y dile a Tsunade que pase —rió afeminadamente. Luego de que el taxista salió de la habitación, ocultó el melón dentro de una caja fuerte que estaba en el baño. Un par de minutos luego, Tsunade entró a la habitación.

—Hola, Tsunade —saludó el extraño sujeto, sentado nuevamente en el sofá.

—Hola Orochimaru —saludó la rubia con disgusto.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos…

—Acércate a mí —le dijo Orochimaru sonriendo de una forma muy perturbadora.

Tsunade se sentó junto a él.

—Tócame —pidió, con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—No —se negó la rubia—¿Ya lo decidiste? —preguntó.

—Sí, acepto tu propuesta, de ahora en adelante Las Nenas y la SSPC se unirán, formando la _Súper Secreta Alianza de Criminales_ —Tsunade sonrió ante las palabras de Orochimaru—Tócame —insistió.

—Jódete —sugirió enojada.

—Solo una orejita.

—Me voy —se levantó del sofá—Nos reuniremos dentro de tres días, en el basurero de Konoha, estate listo —salió de la habitación.

Orochimaru se dirigió al baño, salió cargando el melón de Pain luego de unos segundos…

Observó detenidamente la fruta—Solo 4 más…

¡Fin del episodio!


	6. Víspera de Navidad con Akatsuki

.

Allí se encontraban... cara a cara, observándose, atacándose con serias y potentes miradas, mostrándose una que otra lengua, uno que otro dedo, desde el meñique hasta el pulgar, de uno a uno o todos de una sola vez, procurando conservar el dramático silencio poseía el lugar… Todo continuó así por 10. 8472934123456789987654321 2244266288816 segundos más, siendo interrumpido por el apocalíptico pedo bloquea sentidos que lanzó Homero. Los prisioneros interpretaron esto como un _game on_, y comenzaron a atacar.

Se dirigieron juntos como manada de vacas lecheras hacia los famosos, Santa ordenó a los duendes realizar la formación de defensa "Galleta Oreo con leche alfa" y logró con éxito que éstos detuvieran la embestida de sus oponentes. Ordenó luego que realizaran la formación ofensiva "Galleta Oreo con metralleta gama", y los duendes atacaron sin compasión.

Al poco tiempo en NEH se creó un caos sin antecedentes, el campo de batalla se había extendido a los comedores, celdas, inclusive en los sanitarios y las confrontaciones ahora iban desde pequeños duelos de_pierda, papel o tijera_, hasta sanguinarios torneros de Monopolio; el gran establecimiento estaba al borde del colapso…

—_¡Patada Alejandro!_ —Exclamó fervientemente la estrella pop, y pateó a un criminal en los genitales— _¡Puñetazo Roberto!_ —dijo esta vez, y le propinó al mismo criminal un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

—_Escopeta presidencial_ —habló Obama sosteniendo una escopeta tamaño matrimonial, y comenzó a dispararle a los prisioneros.

—_¡Salmo 54! _—pronunció Hidan al tiempo que le lanzaba la página de la biblia que contenía dicho salmo a Homero, pero éste en un rápido movimiento logró devorar el papel sin sufrir daños.

—_¡Piedra mágica! _—contraatacó el Simpson arrojándole una piedra mágica al Akatsuki que le dio de lleno en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Hidan! —soltó preocupado su compañero Akatsuki al verlo en el suelo con la nariz al revés.

—¡No bajes tu guardia! —dijo Oprah con quien Kisame estaba teniendo una batalla de pulgares. Aprovechando su descuido presionó fuertemente hacia abajo el pulgar del Akatsuki con el suyo evitando que lo pudiera mover, 1, 2, 3 ¡Ganó Oprah! Kisame enojado ante su derrota golpeó en el ojo al ícono estadounidense provocando que cayera al suelo, pero la mujer con gran agilidad se levantó y se lanzó sobre el azulado, quebrándole la pecera que llevaba en su cabeza luego de darle un potente puñetazo; le ahorcó hasta que cayó desfallecido.

Todos aplaudieron a Oprah.

—¡Santa! —Le llamó un duende de repente— Te llama la duenda por cel. —le informó y le lanzó un teléfono celular.

Santa tomó el teléfono y atendió la llamada. —¿Aló? ¿Duenda?

—_¿Santa? ¿Dónde popotes estás?_

—Aquí, en NEH, que nos pusieron a matar gente.

—_¿Y qué? ¿No te pensás venir?_

—¿Para qué?

—_¡Para aquello!_

—¡Ah! —volteó a Ms. Claus asegurándose de que no fuera a escuchar— ¿Pero no era hasta en la noche que íbamos a hacer eso? —susurró.

—_¡No eso no! Para entregar los regalos que ya será Navidad ¡gordo popote!_

—Híjole… ¿hey pero que Navidad no fue hace un mes? —recordó cómo tiene que lubricar esas millones de chimeneas para poder caber en ellas, se preocupó por tener que volverlo a hacer tan pronto.

—Qué _cambiaron las fechas, salió en Yamato's Tv, ahora la fecha del Día de los tátara tátara tátara abuelos, que era el 25 de enero, o sea mañana, es la de Navidad y viceversa._

—Que weba —se quejó.

—_¡Apurate y venite!_

—Ajá, ajá —y cortó— ¡Gorda! —Le llamó a su amada— Nos vamos —le dijo. Ms. Claus puso expresión de desánimo, se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡House! —Le llamó un duende— Te llama Cuddy por cel. —le informó y le lanzó un teléfono celular.

House tomó el teléfono y atendió la llamada de su jefa…

—_House, te necesitamos, acaba de llegar el caso de un niño con dos cabezas, dos corazones, dos pulmones, dos riñones, dos cositas, ¡dos de todo!... Menos de los que se supone que debería tener dos, de esos tiene 7; ven pronto _—y cortó.

El doctor salió emocionado hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pudo.

Y así llamadas continuaron cayendo al celular del duende, y uno a uno los que llegaron en ayuda de los Uchiha se fueron hiendo.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó un prisionero, y todos los demás gritaron con euforia. Se fugaron luego.

Santa había llegado ya junto con su pandilla al polo norte, presuroso se bajó del trineo y fue a su taller, faltaban pocas horas para que fueran las doce de la noche y no tenía ningún regalo porque los holgazanes duendes se habían tomado el mes libre para poder aprender a preparar el condenado pastel de pingüino que tanto les encanta. La única salida que tenía era utilizar el _Cumple Deseos Santrix 24.0._Se dirigió al sótano de su taller donde tenía oculto el aparato, justo al lado de la caja donde guarda las pastillas que le da a los duendes para que no crezcan. Extrañamente no estaban ninguna de las dos cosas, todo lo que había era un mensaje en la pared escrito con chocolate, que decía:

"Hola mi querido hermanito, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, espero que estés mal, pero si no pues… que bueno.

Besos y abrazos apasionados".

La reacción de Santa al leer eso fue principalmente confusión y enojo. Fue como lo que sientes cuando vas saliendo de tu casa al trabajo en tu auto y tu hámster se te cruza en el camino rodando en su esfera platica, lo atropellas y lo matas. Te preguntas: ¡¿Por qué Dios porque? Mientras que te enojas contigo mismo por haberlo matado. Si, así se sentía Santa.

Se escuchó de pronto la puerta del sótano abrirse, Santa volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano allí parado con una lata llena de chocolate en una mano y una brocha en su otra mano.

—S-Santa —habló, tartamudeando— Olvidé escribir que te había robado el Santrix y las pastillitas —rió con nerviosismo.

Santa solo se le quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma, uno feo o muy guapo.

—Eh… Lo voy a escribir y me voy —dijo, se dirigió a la pared y comenzó a escribir el resto del mensaje…

"Me robé tu Santrix y tus pastillas anticrecimiento, las mías se me acabaron y mis Umpa Lumpas empezaron a crecer y tú sabes que me gustan más chiquitos.

Bueno, ahora sí, besos y abrazos apasionados".

—Ya está —volteó a Santa, no le dio respuesta— Me voy —se despidió agitando su mano y Salió del lugar.

No fue sino hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse que Santa reaccionó; se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos de nuevo…

Miró a su alrededor sobresaltado, tenía un mal presentimiento, miró a la pared, leyó el mensaje.

Apretó sus puños debido en señal de la furia que contenía, salió del sótano, hiendo donde sus duendes…

—Mis niños… —habló con fuerte voz— Llegó la hora de ir a batallar contra nuestro más grande enemigo… Willy Wonka… —los duendes se quedaron pasmados ante lo dicho por su líder; enfrentarse a Wonka significaba también enfrentar a sus contrapartes…

Ms. Claus por su parte, feliz de la vida. Era _BFF_ con el Willy.

—Preparen todo lo que vayan a necesitar, iré a hacer una llamada — finalizó. Fue por un teléfono, marco varios números, presionó "llamar". Poco después, su llamada fue atendida…

—_SSPC ¿en qué podemos servirle?_

—¿Jiraiya? Habla Santa.

—_¡Santa! ¿Qué hay?_

—Necesito tu ayuda…

Santa le explicó toda la situación al miembro de la SSPC, éste gustoso decidió ayudarle a cambio de una muñeca inflable que no reventara sin importa la fuerza o fricción que se le aplicase. Santa aceptó el trato y quedaron en verse en el basurero de Konoha.

Dos horas faltaban para Navidad…

Los duendes y Ms. Claus estaban preparados para salir. Santa ordenó a la duenda que se quedara para cuidar el taller en caso de que él volviera. Luego de esto, partieron hacia el lugar que acordó con Jiraiya.

Pocos fueron los que hablaron durante el viaje; la mayoría prefería guardar silencio y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

Santa fue el primero en llegar, junto a Ms. Claus con quien compartía trineo. En el basurero se encontró con Jiraiya, Deidara, Konan y la ancianita.

Todos se conocían entre sí así que no se perdió tiempo en presentaciones. Los miembros de la SSPC se montaron en un trineo impulsado por un par de los tantos hijos de Rudolf y sin perder tiempo se encaminaron junto con el equipo de Santa hacia la _Fábrica Wonka Principal_, USA, New York…

¡Fin del episodio!


	7. ¡Gracias!

.

Quería usar esta actualización para agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron este fanfic. Para mí fue algo muy divertido hacerlo —hasta donde lo hice— y he aprendido muchísimo en el proceso. Quería anunciar que la _última_ versión que haré de la historia, la pondré pronto, el otro sábado más seguramente. Ya la tengo avanzada con un par de capítulos, pero quiero escribir más en caso de que se me corte la inspiración —los que leyeron sabrán a lo que me refiero, o los que tengan la capacidad de ver la fecha de publicación de la historia—. Creo que incluso le cambiaré el título, aunque todavía no sé muy bien por cuál, tampoco soy bueno poniendo títulos xD.

Abandoné ésta porque, aparte de que se me fueron las ganas, se me volvió un tanto muy absurda xD. Sale Lady Gaga, por Dios. También, la trama general de Akatsuki siendo "anormales" ahora me parece desagradable. Que vivan en un basurero y demás también. En la nueva versión no son ningunos inútiles, ni _tan_ anormales. Y el humor que usa, aunque un tanto similar a éste, me gusta más. Pero no es sólo de comedia, es una historia más completa y diversa, con mucho más argumento, y creo que por eso será muy extensa. Comenzará parecido a ésta y tomaré los elementos que más me gustaron —chistes, por ejemplo—, luego tomará su propio camino.

Me disculpo por ir contra el reglamento, según tengo entendido no se puede subir algo que no sea capítulos, o parecido. Será ocasión única u_u

Y ya. Cuando publique la historia les mandaré un mensaje a todos los que comentaron y los acosaré hasta que la revisen~


End file.
